


Gruvia Week 2016 Drabbles

by generictripe



Series: Shipping Weeks [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battlefield, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Near Death Experiences, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My works for Gruvia Week 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Gruvia Week Day 1: Memory
> 
> TITLE: Falling  
> FANDOM: Fairy Tail  
> PAIRING(S): Juvia Loxar / Gray Fullbuster  
> SUMMARY: _The last thing Juvia remembers is falling._

he last thing Juvia remembers is falling. The ground crumbled away from under her like sand in the wind. Her feet fell away, the world spinning as she fell. Her delicate hand reached out for the man who watched her fall with fear in his inky eyes.

“Juvia.” His voice rang in her ears. The world had gone quiet, as if it too was holding it’s breath.

Raindrops fall and so did she.

After all these years since she met Gray, she was going to fall and die after all.

_Ironic._

Juvia closed her eyes. She did not want Gray to see the fear reflected there. Let his memory of her be a happy one and not of her filled with fear and regret.

Don’t let him know Juvia is shaking in fear.

“No!” 

Her body jolted, her outstretched hand gripped by a distinctly cold hand.

When she opened her eyes, it was not the wild blue sky she saw. It was Gray Fullbuster’s desperate face. Straining, he pulled her up and over the perilous ledge, them both collapsing in a pile on the ground.

Juvia wilted as he looked under the fierce gaze he turned on her. “Gray-sa-“

Her plea was cut short as he brought her in for a tight hug. “Don’t,” he said, his voice shaking as much as Juvia’s body, “Don’t you dare leave me so easily ”

They stayed like that for a while, still embraced when the remainder of the guild found them.


	2. Day Two: Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Changed  
> FANDOM: Fairy Tail  
> PAIRING(S): Juvia Loxar / Gray Fullbuster  
> SUMMARY: _When he first met her Juvia’s eye were dull. ___

When he first met her Juvia’s eye were dull. Carrying her pretty pink umbrella and dressed in a heavy blue coat, she looked like an abandoned house. Her eyes were vacant, but her body still moved to attack him. He did not think of her as beautiful or desirable. She was an enemy, as simple as that. She threatened his comrades and he could not have it.

However, as he held her hand over the drop off under her Gray Fullbuster saw something change in those navy blue eyes.

After Juvia joined Fairy Tail, the something that had in her changed had grown. She was dressed in some cute princess-y get up with her ringlets cropped into a short bob. She smiled like the summer sun, blinding and warm. Gray had to looked away, but not before catching her trace a finger over the Fairy Tail symbol at her neck with a look of joy in her eyes.

His heart caught in his throat as he adverted his glance.

Gray noticed something different after they all had gotten back from Tenrou Island. Seven years had passed while they slept. Everything and nothing had changed.

Juvia had changed.

How had he not noticed it before?

She laughed and chatted with the rest of his- no their guild. The party was lively, much like the Fairy Tail they had always known. From across the room he watched her. There was no trace of the woman from Phantom Lord on her pale face. There was only happiness that almost hurt to looks at.

From her seat, a heavy tumbler of alcohol in her hand, Juvia looked up to catch Gray’s eyes. He had been caught. Instead of being disgusted or squealing in delight, she threw him an easy smile.

When he left the guild for his own apartment that sweet smile was on his mind until he fell asleep.

After the doubles round in the Grand Magic Games, the pair held hands. The Unison Raid still vibrated in his bones, the power of their combined magic and bond tingling in him. Together they were powerful. Together they were skilled.

And as Gray looked down at Juvia’s face, the joy still in her navy-blue eyes, he thought maybe they worked well together.

When he ran to him hometown, ignoring everyone at the guild that may miss him Gray was not thinking of the consequences. He was thinking of his father, back from the dead but not really there and the fight that had left more than physical wounds on him.

Juvia found him easily and he should have known she would. However, when she confessed to killing the puppet master who had used his father as a gruesome marionette Gray felt anger bubble in his chest. Anger at a world who fucks with people. Anger at the demon who used his father. And anger at himself for not knowing that of course it was Juvia who always saved him.

It is when he was crying into her familiar blue coat, breathing in her scent while they stood in the snow that Gray realized what was in his heart was the same thing in her clear eyes.

_Love._


	3. Day Three: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: A Long Time Ago  
> FANDOM: Fairy Tail  
> PAIRING(S): Gray Fullbuster / Juvia Loxar  
> SUMMARY: _Years later Juvia held that hand in her’s tightly._

A long time ago there was a little girl built like a raindrop, plump and shaking with an anxiety she could not place. She was very alone with only rain for company. Her days were spent away in her room, sewing dolls in a hope to scare away the clouds that plagued her.

Her name was Juvia.

A long time ago there was a young boy who had a face of someone who had seen things even adults fear. He had a tiny makeshift family, a brother and a mother. Though when he thought they were sleeping, he would stare out their tiny cabin’s window and cry for a family he lost and whose memory was fading.

His name was Gray.

They met in the midst of battle, enemies on opposite sides. The girl, now a woman, knew that he was special, filled with a feeling she had not known could be so intense. Gray fought hard and defeated her, but instead of hate he offered her a distinctly cold hand.

Years later Juvia held that hand in her’s tightly.

The scene was beautiful. An altar, chiseled from solid ice framed the pair. Around them their friends sat.

The small man, clad in a vibrant suit stood between them beaming with tears in his eyes. He asked a question that Juvia had known the answer to for years.

She smiled. “Juvia does.”

The man turned to Gray and proposed the same question.

“I do,” Gray said, throwing Juvia a genuine smile.

She did not hear the small man speak. All she knew was Gray’s lips were suddenly on her’s, pulling her in for a deep kiss. His strong (and cold) hand was wound in her thick hair. She gasped in surprise, breathing a little heavily as he pulled away.

_Wife! Bride!_

The crowd around them burst into boisterous cheers. Everyone beamed at the happy couple. Juvia turned to them, scanning the crowd of her friends. No. She realized as she smiled at her guild that this was not just a crowd of happy friends. They were her _family._


	4. Day Four: Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Undergarments  
> FANDOM: Fairy Tail  
> PAIRING(S): Juvia Loxar / Gray Fullbuster  
> SUMMARY: _He froze like he was made of Ice Make magic before he regained his senses._

“Juvia wonders if Gray swept her away on this trip for something more romantic.” The blue-haired woman let out a sigh.

Beside her on the hotel balcony, the object of her deep admiration grimaced. “It’s a job! Not a vacation.” Though he had to admit, the view from their room was rather beautiful. Wait, did he say the room? He meant the ocean, not the woman staring at the horizon with misty eyes. 

“But it is at the sea! Juvia loves the sea. She has not seen it ever this pretty and blue,” She gestured a hand out over the railing towards the gentle waves. 

_Like your hair..your eyes._ He wanted to blurt out the words but they died in his throat. He was never good at this whole ‘romance’ thing. Affection and genuine gestures seemed to slip from his grip like sand. 

“But you are a water mage,” he said,”Isn’t this mundane for you?” 

Juvia’s beaming looked faded as nostalgia darkened her face. “Juvia is familiar mostly with a stormy or gloomy sea. It is only since she joined Fairy Tail that she can see the sea at it’s most beautiful.” 

The sadness on her face made his chest ache like he had been struck by something sharp. 

“You’re lucky we are ahead of schedule.” 

Juvia finally tore her eyes from the water to look Gray with knitted brows. “Gray-sama?” 

He adverted his gaze from those big beautiful eyes. “I booked the hotel room for today and tomorrow. We can go down to the beach tomorrow. If you want to I mean.” 

A sunny smile adorned Juvia’s face like the sun out from behind storm clouds. “Oh Gray-sama! Thank you,”she said, her words more of a sigh than a voice. She threw her arms around his neck, face hovering hardly an inch from his. Placing a light kiss on his nose she squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. “Now, Gray-sama. Does the bed look like it needs a little breaking in?” 

A wicked smiled played at his lips as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then to her nose. Then to her lips. Then with a gusto he rarely showed in affection, Gray placed a sloppy kiss on Juvia’s milky throat. 

She let out a deep moan, her body becoming limp against his. “Gr-Gray-sama.” He took that as a good sign. Gently as he could with anticipation building in his gut, he pulled her from the balcony and shut the glass door behind them. Like someone had flung a cloth over it, their room was suddenly shrouded in only the dim light of the single lamp. 

Juvia looked at him. Her faintly glossed lips were plump and half-parted, giving him a look that sent a rush down his body. “Gray-sama,” she said, looking him up and down with eyes like a hunter, “Where did Gray-sama’s clothes go?” 

“What?!” He glanced down at himself. Yep. His shirt was gone, baring his naked chest to the world and his pants were handing low on his hips, revealing his grey boxers. “Does it matter?” 

“No,” Juvia said simply. She stepped towards him, pressing her body to his. Very carefully she shrugged off her airy sundress, the light shift of fabric falling to the floor at her feet. 

His breath caught in his throat. Under her pretty little dress, she had been wearing a lacy white bra that cradled her creamy breasts so gently. Gray longed to replace that cute bra with his hands. 

“Why are you wearing that,” he sputtered. 

Juvia’s face reddened. “Juvia likes it! It is pretty. Does Gray-sama not like it?” 

It was Gray Fullbuster’s turn to avert with blushing face. “ I do! I mean. It looks nice on you.” He could not argue with the words coming out of his mouth. The bra and panty set was very pretty, a very pale off-white rivaling the pale surface of Juvia’s skin. The illusion from the similar colors made it almost look like she was wearing very little. 

“ I mean..You look be-beautiful.” His mouth went dry as his stuttered over the words. It did not take much for Juvia to reduce him into a mess of a man. Hell, all she had to do was throw him a sunny smile to make his stomach do flips. 

Juvia had one of those smiles on her face at his words. “Really? Gray-sama really thinks so?” Instead of squealing and hopping up and down, the water mage wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Gray down for a deep kiss. 

He froze like he was made of Ice Make magic before he regained his senses. Then, all at one his body melted against Juvia’s. He leaned into the kiss, running his palms down his lover’s bare back. His hands settle on her butt, pulling away in shock when there was no fabric between him and her skin. “Are you wearing a th-?” 

“Juvia thought that a romantic trip would be an appropriate situation for her more risqué undergarments.” She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Plus Love Riv- Lucy helped Juvia pick them out!” 

Gray made note to thank Lucy for the solid as he pulled his lover onto the cushy hotel bed. 


	5. Day 5: Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Heartbeat  
> FANDOM: Fairy Tail  
> PAIRING(S): Gray Fullbuster / Juvia Loxar  
> SUMMARY: _Juvia’s heart rose and shattered like a glass dove._

Juvia held him close, her pale hands snaked around his neck like a noose. Gray was never one for suicide without a cause, but he thought maybe dying in her arms was enough. The thought, uncharacteristic of his usual resolve, chilled him to the bone. _No. He can’t give up. Not now. Not yet._

Around them, everything was falling apart. 

The battle had taken them to a bombed out city, the dilapidated buildings hardly held together. A true ghost city, empty except for the distant sounds of fighting. Booms shook the landscape, the crackle of magic thick in the air as he heaved her over his shoulder and onto his back. Juvia shivered against him. The sounds were almost like thunder in the sky, but without the familiar mist of rain.

Gray slipped into one of the more solid looking buildings. Carefully he placed Juvia on the wooden floor. The wound on her side looked nasty, dying her blue dress red with sticky blood. Though he had hastily wrapped it with his discarded shirt, he knew it would need healing. She gingerly pulled herself up. When she gazed at him, Juvia’s eyes were glassy with pain.

“Gray-sama. Please stay with Juvia.”

“No.” Gray turned his back to her, wanting to spare her from the sight of the tears pricking his eyes. “The guild needs me. You should be safe here. I’ll try to get Wendy to come heal you.”

“Juvia is scared,” she blurted out at his back, pulling herself to her feet. “Juvia is scared her Gray-sama won’t come back.” She stumbled forwards, she arms wrapping around him from behind. 

Gray was silent for a moment before speaking. “Don’t worry, Juvia. I promise I’ll be back.”

Juvia did not see the tear rolling down his cheeks or the uncertainty in his dark eyes has he left the crumbling building. But she did see the shake in his form as he hesitated at the door, as if wanting to say something before he fled to the battle beyond.

She sat there a while, the pain in her side like a railroad spike being drove through her flesh.

_Throb. Throb._

The pain was never-ending. But it did nothing to distract her from the worry like venom in her mind. 

_Is Gray-sama okay?_

The distant sounds were growing louder, as if the fight had reached it’s crescendo. 

“Gray-sama,” she whimpered, dragging her weak body back to her feet. A sound assaulted her ear like nails on a chalkboard. It was a scream, familiar yet not. It was not often she had heard the man she loved cry out. But this was undoubtingly him.

Juvia’s heart dropped from her chest to the floor.

She was running out of the building before her body could register the pain in her side. In fact as she sped, like a river let loose from a dam, there was not a single stab of pain in her beaten body. There was anger and anxiety, but not one of her weakened nerves cried out. 

Out of the city and in the thick of the battle, Juvia could hear Gray’s voice cry out then fall short as if someone had strangled the voice in his throat.

“Grey-sama,” she breathed, reaching the crest of the hill overlooking the battle beyond. The devastation was apparent. Members of her guild and the opposing mages were fighting like their lives depended on it. They probably did. 

Wendy was nowhere to be seen among the fighters. Juvia guessed the little wizard was probably hidden somewhere healing the wounded. Her eyes scanned the crowd, finally falling on a familiar shock of dark hair. 

Gray was on the ground, a gash bleeding from his bare shoulder. Even from her distance, Juvia could see the way he stiffened and gritted his teeth as he moved to use another barrage of Ice Make magic. She could see the glassy look in his eyes as he lost more and more blood. She could see the labored way he breathed ,even though he was fighting like a wild beast for his guild. 

Juvia’s heart rose and shattered like a glass dove.

The enemy, a tall man clad in dark navy robes rounded on Gray with w wicked smile on his face. Though his voice could not be heard over the distance and the sounds of fighting, she imaged but the angry yell that Gray let out that it was something awful.

The water in Juvia boiled with rage at the scene. 

_How dare he lay a hand on her Gray-sama!_

_How dare he hurt her guildmates?_

The last thing the robed man knew before having his skull crack on the ground is a womanly yell and the scalding of boiling water encasing him.

“Juvia,” Gray gasped as she finished with the enemy mage. She dusted her hands off on her skirt, throwing her guildmate a sunny smile.

“Gray-sama!” For a moment she was steady, as if the wound in her side meant nothing. Then, Juvia wobbled as her grin faded. Her legs buckled and folded underneath her. However, before she could hit the ground Gray had caught her.

Finally in his arms, Juvia’s body relaxed, curling against his chest.

“Juvia. Are you okay? You’re supposed to be resting.”

She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his skin near her’s. “Juvia heard Gray-sama call, so she came running. She could not leave her guildmates high and dry. Juvia lov-“

“You self-sacrificing idiot,” he said, with much affection.

After that Juvia was silent, drifting into a warm sleep at the sound of Gray’s heartbeat.


	6. Day 6: Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Gruvia Week Day 6: Fear_ **
> 
> **TITLE:** A Promise  
>  **FANDOM:** Fairy Tail  
>  **PAIRING(S):** Juvia Loxar / Gray Fullbuster  
>  **SUMMARY:** “Gray-sama promises?” 
> 
> This is a part of my Cycles AU, which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/413207) 

Juvia was rarely scared. She was nervous. She was anxious. She was apprehensive. However, her wide range of emotions very rarely reached the realm of fear.

Except when it came to him. 

It had been almost a month since the pair had shared their first kiss and she was still waiting for Gray to disappear like water through her fingers. Everyday seemed like borrowed time. Every minute was a death sentence. Would they been torn apart in this life like in their previous ones? Or would they be allowed to be happy this one time. 

When would he leave like in her dreams? 

The pair was presently camped out in Juvia’s tiny apartment. A soft blanket was tangled around them like a makeshift cocoon. Gray was sound asleep, his mouth slightly open. Juvia held him tight, as if he would fade away if she relinquished him. 

He had cried the day she had died in his arms, as the battle around them raged. He had tried to hide it but he was crying as her vision blurred and blackened. 

“Juvia.” The Gray she cradled was awake, inky eyes watched the stray tears roll down her cheeks. “What’s wrong?” 

“Juvia is scared Gray-sama will leave. She is afraid _she_ will be the one to leave. Juvia is unsure which is worse.” 

He reached a hand over, placing it firmly on her cheek. “I promise I will not leave. This isn’t like before.” 

“Gray-sama promises?” 

“Yes. I promise.” 


	7. Day 7: Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gruvia Week Day 7: Answer
> 
> TITLE: Missing Parts  
> FANDOM: Fairy Tail  
> PAIRING(S): Juvia Loxar / Gray Fullbuster  
> SUMMARY: _Life is full of missing parts._

Life is full of missing parts.

Or that is what is what Juvia told herself every time she felt sad. Life is full of missing parts. Some of them are people. But only some. 

Only some. 

Juvia knew from a young age she was missing something. She searched for it diligently. From people. From things. From places. Nothing filled the hole in her, that was so deep it could drown her enemies like her water. 

When she first joined Fairy Tail her heart swelled like a balloon in her throat. The hole felt fuller than it had ever been. Everyone had welcomed her with open arms and she greeted them the same. 

Though one of her companions in particular tugged at the hole in her chest. 

After she had joined the guild he did not say much for a while. A simple congratulations and then..nothing. 

Did he resent her? Did he still see her as an enemy? Juvia agonized over it for a while, anxiety causing the steadfast mage to jump at everything. 

Finally after much following and silent steps, Juvia cornered the dark-haired ice mage in the guild hall. He had a pint of something strong in front of him, already swaying a bit from the drink. But the look he gave her when she reached his table was steady. 

“Gray-sama?” Juvia’s voice was steady but her hands had a shake to them that went unnoticed to the man in front of her. 

“Yeah? What’s up Juvia?” He diffidently handled his alcohol well. Or maybe he was good at acting like he did? She guessed he had had many a drinking contest with his pink-haired rival. 

Juvia adverted her eyes, looking at the ground as if it was more interesting than the mage in front of her. “Juvia wonders if this is okay.” 

“What?” The word was a little too loud, echoing in the guild hall. Thankfully, as Juvia glanced around, no one looked up. 

“Well is it alright that Juvia joined Gray-sama’s guild even though she was his enemy?” 

“What?” He repeated the word, this time quieter. “Of course it is! You’re not my enemy anymore, obviously. You’re a guildmate.” 

Juvia bent at the waist into a deep bow. “Juvia is grateful that Gray-sama said that. “ The, turning on the heel, she scampered away, hiding the tears and sunny smile shining on her face after hearing his answer. 


End file.
